


Experience IX

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Morocco without Liam is hard enough, and when Jeremy Irons shows an interest, Orlando can't help being flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience IX

 

Jeremy's begun to notice a few things about Orlando. It's always interesting to note where a boy's weaknesses are, but Jeremy has seen that Orlando's tend to center around his love interest: Liam Neeson.

That's just too delicious to leave alone.

Jeremy doesn't even think Orlando realizes how much he talks about Liam. No boy does, in the actor's experience. They all think they're being so subtle. But Jeremy has picked it up in everything from the boy's tone of voice to the way his eyes soften whenever Godfrey's name is mentioned to the way he carries himself like he has a secret...and to the self-assured strut of a boy no longer being fucked in an interim period when his lover isn't there. Jeremy remembers the first time he saw the quickly-veiled wince of the freshly ploughed back in Spain. It's no longer there. The maths aren't difficult to work out.

Orlando definitely isn't aware how many clues he gives off, and Jeremy isn't about to enlighten him, though that's what any kind, responsible, more established professional would do. The instant that happens, the clues will disappear, Jeremy's certain of it, and he likes picking them up too well to let that happen. Like crumbs leading him straight into Orlando's bed.

So Jeremy quietly begins to circle. He drops crumbs of his own: cues and subtle smiles and a warm, reassuring hand on a shoulder. Hints of loneliness, a false smile on top of a wistful look. Orlando's a bright boy. He'll pick them up.

It's nice to have someone flirting with him. Orlando doesn't think that Jeremy can hold a candle to Liam, but the only person who could would _maybe_ be Bean and even that's doubtful. Not that Bean would mind hearing that; he'd been quite pleased for Orlando when they'd last talked. Oh there had been the usual threats -- _I don't care who he is, Orli; if he hurts you, he'll have to answer to me and the rest of the Fellowship_ \-- but Orlando was used to those by now. There was even something comforting about it, knowing they all cared about him so much.

Jeremy isn't comfortable but he certainly fits into what Orlando thinks of as his "type" -- older, good looking, talented, and obviously interested in Orlando. And so Orlando flirts a little, but not much. The new barbell in his nipple keeps Liam in mind and if it didn't, the phone calls they exchange do the trick.

"Hello, Orlando," Jeremy purrs, sidling up during a break. He gives one of his smiles and rests a hand on Orlando's shoulder. "How are you holding up today?" From his angle, Orlando's holding up just fine, but there are times when the flirting seems distant enough. The boy seems well and truly caught. _We'll just see about that._

"Glad we're doing this now and not later in the year," Orlando says with a grimace as he mops his face with a wet towel. "Hot and dusty enough as it is. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Jeremy smiles his gratitude. "I was actually wondering if you'd care to join me for a drink after we wrap. I'd like to take some time, relax with you a little."

Before Orlando answers, he wonders how late they'll be shooting in London, wonders if Liam will be going out for a pint with Christian Bale after they wrap for the day. It seems weird that London and Rabat are in the same time zone, seems weird that even now Liam could be sitting next to Christian Bloody Bale and asking him the same question Jeremy just asked Orlando. _I'd do Bale,_ Orlando thinks. He's never been jealous before and he doesn't like it.

"Sure," he says to Jeremy. "You gonna ask Marton and Brenden and the rest?" And that's weird too, so many people that he knows on this set and yet it's not like Rings. Hell it's not even like this production in Spain.

"No," Jeremy replies easily. "Just you." He smiles.

"Drinks with you," Orlando says, smiling at Jeremy and shooting him a veiled glance. It's all so familiar, this game, and he falls back into it with an ease that surprises him. It won't be like being with Liam, but nothing is like being with Liam and for all that London's in the same time zone, it's very far away.

Cat and mouse, Jeremy decides, was never this pretty. He nods his head once and murmurs, "Unless I've misunderstood the situation. You aren't seeing anyone, are you?" _It will be interesting to find out how much of a slut you really are, won't it?_

"I am actually," Orlando replies with an easy smile. "Are you?"

Surprised that Orlando would own up to it, Jeremy shakes his head, curtaining his expression. "No, I'm not. But if you are, then perhaps drinks might not be appropriate."

"I wasn't aware that seeing someone meant not being able to go out for a beer with your mates," Orlando says, tilting his head slightly. "Or is this more than an offer of a beer and some conversation?"

Jeremy's mouth quirks. He can't decide if Orlando's being sophisticated or slutty, after all. "Some lovers don't like what 'drinks' implies," he answers carefully, skirting the question altogether.

"I really don't think my lover has much to worry about," Orlando replies. He knows he sounds a little smug, but he can't imagine not wanting Liam no matter how many one night stands he has. He tries to ignore the fact that he feels more that a little threatened by the idea of Liam having a one night stand. _His business who he sleeps with. I know I'm his._

An eyebrow goes up at the tone as well as the words. "Oh, I see," murmurs Jeremy coolly, "no worries here, is there?" He leans a bit closer. "No threat in having pints with old Jeremy, hm?" Straightening up, he pulls in a slow breath and nods. "I can't say as I expected to get insulted when I extended the invitation, but one always likes to know where one stands."

"I wasn't trying to insult you," Orlando says, suddenly aware that he might have blundered a bit. "I was just trying to be honest, you know."

Jeremy looks at Orlando a bit cautiously, then nods in acquiescence. "Fine. Drinks, then? Say, seven? Since there's no competition for the inimitable Mr. Neeson, you might as well come up to my room. I've a full bar there, and I prefer the quiet."

"I never said," Orlando begins and then laughs at himself. "Alright. I suppose I am that bloody obvious. Sure, seven's good." He can't help wonder, as the makeup girl comes over to reapply the smudges on his face, if Jeremy knew it was Liam from sheer guesswork, or if, knowing Liam, the other man simply knew that Orlando was the type of boy Liam likes. _Does he do this a lot, then?_

Jeremy smiles as he moves away. "No," he agrees quietly. "You never said." _You didn't have to._

* * * *

Orli's finished with his shower and there's plenty of time, so he stretches out on the bed naked and dials Liam's number, hoping they're done for the day up in London.

Liam reaches blindly for the phone, setting his reading glasses aside. "This is Liam," he rumbles, throat a little dry from the climate he hasn't quite adjusted to.

"Hey," Orli says. "You done for the day?"

"Well hello," Liam smiles into the phone. "Yes, we're done. How is it going there, then?"

"Not bad," Orlando says, relaxing at the sound of Liam's voice and accent. "Getting warmer but nothing like it was for Black Hawk. How's life with the Caped Crusader?"

Liam chuckles. "Christ, you should see his molded chest. Touching it's a religious experience, I tell you." He shakes his head; everyone's running around talking about the Batsuit, now, and the huge joke on set is the disappointment in the lack of nipples on the thing.

Even as he feels a little lurch in his stomach, Orlando snickers as if answering a cue. "No fair," he says. "I'm here and we're all running around in armour and surcoats. Well except for Eva, but she's really not my type."

"Mmmm." The rumble is almost a growl, coming from Liam's throat. "I miss seeing you in the armour and surcoats." It's true; Liam does miss Orlando horribly. In _anything._ "Wish I were still there, boy," he says quietly.

"I wish you were too," Orlando says fiercely. "I miss you, Sir."

"Ah, Orlando," Liam sighs, and then as he's thinking he should pull himself up from a mope before one starts, he gets a better idea. "Open your trousers, boy," he murmurs, voice low and soft, "and push them down out of the way, so you can kneel."

"I'm already naked, Sir," Orlando says, sliding off the bed. "Before I kneel do you want me to get the headset?"

Pleased, Liam replies, "Yes. And that toy I just bought you."

"Yes Sir," Orlando says. "Hang on." He practically scrambles to get the headset plugged into the phone and then to dig the big glass dildo -- with the raised spiral if green glass it's almost a work of art as well as a sex toy -- and the lube out of his bag.

"Got it all, Sir," he says, kneeling by the bed.

Liam opens his own jeans and sighs as he wraps his hand around his cock, just resting it there. "Prep yourself," he orders, "and let me hear it."

It's easy to sigh and moan as he works the lube into himself with one and then two fingers. All Orlando has to do is remember how it felt to have Liam's big blunt fingers doing this to him, how even so simple an act could make him feel utterly owned when Liam did it.

God, but Orlando sounds so bloody good to Liam right now. He gives his cock an idle stroke and sighs into his mobile. It's more and more difficult to be separated as the weeks roll on and their time together stretches out into the past. Sometimes, Liam wakes up from dreams in which Orlando is there with him in the bed, warm and real, and he has to wake himself more fully to remind himself it wasn't _all_ a dream.

The thought makes him uncharacteristically moody, so he buries it. "When you're ready," he says, and clears his throat, to cover the thickness in his voice, "fuck yourself for me."

"Yes Sir," Orlando says, wondering a little at the tone of Liam's voice. But the need to do as he's told is a lot stronger than the need to pry into Liam's state of mind, and Orlando twists back and begins to slowly work the dildo into his arse, moaning at the cool, unyielding weight of it.

Liam can imagine the sight, Orlando kneeling, pushing the glass up into himself. He remembers the way Orli always relaxed as Liam sank home, as though it were a relief. "If I were there," he remarks quietly, "I'd be fucking you till you see stars."

"I'd beg for it, Sir," Orlando says, panting as the smooth ridges of the dildo make themselves felt. "Crawl for it, grovel for it, Sir."

"I'd make you," Liam agrees. "Only not until we're together. Don't you waste crawling when I can't see it." He begins to stroke his cock slowly, giving Orlando a low moan.

No, Sir," Orlando says. "How do you want me to fuck myself, Sir?" he asks. "I've got it in me now."

"Hold it steady. Press it to the floor and ride it." It'll be more difficult that way, Liam supposes, but God, what a sight. He makes a mental note to send Orli one that will suction to the bottom of the bath.

The position Orlando assumes isn't particularly graceful, but he doesn't really care as he begins to fuck himself on the dildo. He's moving fairly quickly, and it hurts just a little. "Hurts," he says. "In a good way, Sir."

"Good. Now listen to me while you do it." And there's a pause while Liam lubes his hand, and then he gives himself a squeeze and a good, hard tug, thumb and forefinger wrapped tight around his cock. He closes his eyes, imagines holding Orli still over him, and that's what makes him groan the loudest.

"God," Orlando murmurs, moaning. Even the sounds Liam makes are somehow big, as big as the man himself. "Want you, Sir," he says. "Want you to fuck me hard ... please."

"Yes." Liam's hand is working faster, now, and his breathing's harsh. "Do it. Pound that thing into yourself, boy."

"God yes," Orlando gasps, working the dildo as hard as he can. "Please ... God ... please Sir ... need it ... please?"

"Come with me, boy," Liam growls. "Come _now._" He arches up on the bed, one hand tightening around the phone, the other on his cock as the orgasm shoots through him.

"Fuck!" Orlando yells, slamming himself down one more time before he comes hard. It's almost as good as having Liam there, but almost isn't what Orlando wants, and even as he's gasping and coming down from the orgasm, he feels hollow.

Liam lets his breathing calm a moment, shaking his sticky hand. "God damn, boy," he rumbles into the phone. "Sometimes I think just listening to you come would be enough for me."

"Not for me," Orlando mumbles, and then immediately feels terrible. "I'm sorry, Sir." He wants to add _I just miss you_ but he worries that it might sound whiny.

Closing his eyes, Liam curses himself silently. "Orlando," he murmurs, "I didn't mean it that way at all. I wish we could be together. God, I wish it all the bloody time. But since we haven't got that, I'm glad for this, at least." He has a cold flash in his gut when he thinks about the words Orlando used, _not for me,_ and he wonders if Orlando's thinking of leaving--

_Leaving what? There's no "leaving." There's no _together_ right now._

"I'm sorry," Orlando repeats. "I've just...." His voice trails off as he realizes what he was about to say. _I've never missed a lover like this before._

_God, am I getting into this too much? Did I fall in love without even fucking noticing?_

"You've just...?" Liam prods gently, but he has a bad feeling now that this is heading down the road to the talk that leads to Orlando shipping back the gifts, the toys...he closes his eyes tightly and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm just being stupid," Orlando says. "I just fucking miss you." He's too worked up to notice that he's slipped out of any formality now

"Orlando," Liam says a bit sternly, though he wants to go tender and soft for this. That's for when he's holding his boy, which, sadly, is too far off. "Listen to me. Missing Sir is _not_ stupid. We wouldn't have made it past that second day out if we hadn't missed each other." He softens his tone just a bit, mostly because he needs Orlando to hear this, as well. "I miss you, too, boy," he says. "I'm going fucking mad here without you."

"Yes, Sir," Orlando says, still not sure that Liam's saying this because he means it. _Maybe I'm being too clingy._ Orlando's not sure how this works, how he's supposed to handle love or whatever it is that he's feeling, and he desperately wishes he was with Liam right now. _If I could see him, see his face, I could be certain._

Sighing, Liam doesn't know what else to do now. He has a sudden desire for a wide glass of scotch and a cigarette or two. "I've got a break coming up in about two weeks, Orlando. I'll come down then, alright?"

"Will you?" Orlando hates how eager he sounds. "I can't wait. Really; I'll talk to Ridley and see if I can't get a little bit of a break."

The eagerness does Liam some good, though. "That'd be grand," he smiles. Good; they're back in territory he can safely navigate, now. Maybe when he gets there they can carry this a little further, which Orlando seems to need.

_Or maybe you're just doing too much wishful thinking,_ Liam sighs to himself. God, but he wants to believe he and Orlando are on the same page, as they always have been. He wants to believe that, _needs_ to believe it, now.

"I should probably go," Orlando says, reluctantly. "I'm meeting Jeremy for drinks," he adds, not sure why he's hedging on that a little; after all, aren't Jeremy and Liam old friends?

 

"You're--?" Liam frowns, and then his brain catches up with his mouth. "I--that's not a good idea, Orlando."

"Oh?" Orlando says, finally making a move to get himself off the ground. "Any reason why?"

Liam has a gruff, affronted moment. _He's questioning me?_ But Orlando doesn't know why Jeremy would be off-limits, and he's following the rules.

"I saw him for a while," Liam says, voice a bit more terse than he'd intended. "He's not for you, believe me."

_ You're not supposed to tell me who I can sleep with and who I can't._ Orlando thinks, tossing the dildo into a towel. He looks around the room, which looks oddly large. "Can I at least have a beer or two?"

Sighing heavily, Liam longs for the right to just tell Orlando _no._ "Jeremy's a snake," he says, "and he's too damned persuasive. I don't like it. But...I trust you, Orlando." _Don't make me regret that._

"Like I trust you," Orlando says quietly, thinking that he hasn't asked Liam anything about Bale, so why's Liam upset just because Orlando wants to have drinks with one of Liam's apparently numerous ex-lovers.

Liam opens his mouth to promise Orlando that he'd mention it if he even _wanted_ someone else, but then, he's not the one who gave himself over for ownership. "I understand that," he says instead, "and I appreciate it."

"Yeah," Orlando says, still quiet. "I miss you," he says, even though he's already said it more than once.

"I miss you, too, boy," Liam murmurs, hoping his tone conveys half of what he's feeling. This Jeremy thing's giving him a twinge, though, and he suppresses it ruthlessly. Drinks. Just drinks. That's all. He pulls in a slow breath and nods to himself. "Will you--just call me when you get in, yeah?"

"Of course," Orlando says. He's pretty sure that, in spite of Jeremy's flirting, that's all it was. _After all, I made it clear I was with someone._

"Good, then." Liam is oddly reluctant to hang up, now. "I won't keep you on the phone, then. Have a good time." Oh, and that feels bloody strange. It's _Jeremy._ Liam's biggest fear is that Orlando _will_ have a good time--and once that happens, Jeremy's impossible to resist.

"You have a good night too," Orlando says. "Talk to you later." And then he hangs up, not sure what he was hearing in Liam's voice, but not liking it very much. _Be nice if he'd either explained more or said nothing._

With a mental shrug, he heads for the shower, humming a little at the faint soreness from his session with the dildo. _Honestly why I'd want more than a casual shag from anyone but Liam, I don't know._

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> We just had to go and bring the angst, but you know the path of true love is ... um, filled with other guys? The banner was made by Telesilla.


End file.
